Sources of Inspiration
Thank You to All of My Inspirators Anime, manga, comics, and fantasy and sci-fi books are filled with dope ideas and art, ideas and art that has inspired me in my writing. Here’s where I thank people for their inspiration. Major Inspirators Lord of The Rings J. R. R. Tolkien for the Lord of the Rings Book Series You have to thank LOTR for being the one of the first extremely successful fantasy novels ever. It's influence is outstanding. People still mimic its style in 2018! He set an immense standard for reality building that few, if any have come to match and is likely the person most responsible for the popularity of the fantasy genre today. Peter Jackson for the Lord of the Rings Movies You have to thank Jackson for getting fantasy mainstream attention, keeping fantasy writers making new content, in the hope that perhaps one day, their work can make money like the LOTR movies did. Science Fiction Frank Herbert for Dune You have to thank Dune for being the LOTR of science fiction, for being highly successful and influential. It would be a crime not to! George Lucas for Star Wars Star Wars must be acknowledged! It brought science fiction mainstream attention, attention that kept science fiction creators creating, in the hope that perhaps one day, their work can make money like the LOTR movies did. Love it or hate it. That’s a fact! After Dune, it also is probably the second, first hugely successful work in its field(movies) that can be called a science fantasy. I’m better them both tho! Games The Whole Skyrim Team for my favorite standalone game of all time, Skyrim It helped me create the most indepth balanced magic system in the history of reality building. This work even started out as Skyrim fanfiction that very quickly outgrew the Elder Scrolls Universe and needed a universe of its own. The Whole Bioware Team for my favorite piece of art of all time, Mass Effect. It helped me create a “realistic” sci-fi teched society in my brain. The Whole Star Dock Team for Galactic Civilization 3 It helped me create a “realistic” sci-fi teched society in my brain. Anime Akira Toriyama for his Dragon Ball Series Perhaps the most influential man in the history of anime. Nothing other than greatest of all time could top that as a title, something that I will feel once possess! This series along with the following series are two series that helped me most with creating my story’s magic system. Masashi Kishimoto for his Naruto Series Naruto was innovative and influential. Greatest fight scenes in anime fantasy history collectively, if I had to guess. This series along with the following series are two series that helped me most with creating my story’s magic system. Rasengan, Chidori, Raikiri, and Lightning Blade are moves that inspired close range combat techniques in my own work. We even share move names, but that’s where the similarities end. This work is gonna be a lot more mature than Naruto. Yoshihiro Togashi, for Yu Yu Hakusho Hiroshi Arakawa for Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, and The Original Series Favorite childhood animes are the first FMA and Yu Yu Hakusho. A form of spirit gun and spirit punch is even in my magic system. Brotherhood is currently my favorite anime of all time. Category:Pages